


Run and Hide

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)
Genre: Alternative Scene, F/M, Fraphne, Fred/Daphne - Freeform, Zombie Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Whilst running from the horde of zombies, Fred and Daphne head back to the Mystery Machine for supplies.An alternative scene in Zombie Island
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Run and Hide

“Come on!” Fred exclaimed, he grabbed Daphne’s hand and dragged her away from the hoard of zombies stumbling towards them.  
Shaggy and Scooby had run off in another direction and Daphne couldn’t remember when she last saw Velma and Beau.  
She turned around and saw the zombies were catching up to her and Fred. She tried to think of where they could hide. She had to think quickly. Then she got it.  
She yanked on Fred’s arm and pushed him into a bush. They both toppled over, and Daphne landed on top of Fred. “What?” Fred asked, “What are you doing they’ll catch us!”  
Daphne slammed her hand over his mouth, “I have an idea.” She whispered as the horde stomped past the bush.  
“What is it?” Fred asked, Daphne climbed up and helped Fred stand up. “I think we should go back to the van.” She said.  
“What?” He asked, “That’s where all those zombies were coming from.”  
“It’s also where the Mystery Machine is.” Daphne said. “We have some stuff in there don’t we?” She asked.  
“Only camera equipment.” Fred said. “There are some flashlights in the cupboards.” Daphne said. “I don’t know, Daph, it’s risky.” Fred said. “It’s safer to hide in there rather than wonder around without a plan.” Daphne said.  
“I thought we were going back to the house?” Fred asked. “We don’t know how many zombies are heading that way.” Daphne said. “Ok. We get the matches and see if we can find anything else in the back of the van, and we head to the house.” Fred said. “Alright.” Daphne said, and she and Fred headed in the direction of the Mystery Machine.

When they arrived, they looked around for any signs of the zombies and when it was all clear, they crept into the Mystery Machine. The crawdad shells scattered on the ground. Fred climbed in and Daphne followed, carefully closing the door behind her just in case zombies saw them.  
Fred rummaged through the cupboards and found two flashlights. He checked them to make sure they were still working and luckily, they were. When he turned back to Daphne to give her one of the flashlights, he noticed realised the severity of their situation. Daphne’s eyes were filled with tears and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying.  
“Hey, we’re gonna be ok, Daph.” Fred said, getting to his feet to comforting her. “We’re gonna be ok.” Fred said, cupping her cheeks with his hands. She nodded, but the tears still fell from her eyes. Fred used his thumbs to wipe them away and then he pulled her into his chest.  
“You’ll be ok, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Daphne.” He said, stroking her cheeks. Daphne nodded. “Freddie.” She began, he smiled sweetly at her, “I love you.” She said quickly. She knew it wasn’t a good time to admit her feelings for him, but something inside her was telling her that if she didn’t do it now, she might never get the chance to.  
“I love you, Fred.” She said, her eyes locked with his and she studied his face, thinking about what could be going through his head.  
“I love you too, Daph.” He said softly. Daphne felt her heart skip a beat; she’d almost forgotten about the zombies that were lurking around the bayou. “I have for the longest time.” He admitted, “I was so happy when you asked me to do Coast to Coast with you.” He said.  
Daphne smiled, before she could say anything to him, he leant in and his lips captured hers.  
It felt just the way she imagined it; his lips were soft, and he was so gentle. She could taste the wine from dinner on his breath, but it tasted so sweet. He removed his hands from her cheeks and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. One of his hands ran through her hair, which made her moan.  
Fred smiled into the kiss, and his tongue slid into her mouth and he moaned against her lips, and Daphne smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Suddenly, a noise came from outside and they quickly broke the kiss but remained wrapped in each-other’s arms. Fred smiled down at Daphne, who was blushing heavily.  
Fred bought his index finger up to his lips to quietly tell her to remain silent. He picked up his flashlight, grabbed Daphne’s hand and quietly climbed out of the Mystery Machine.  
Luckily there was no zombies around them, it might have just been an animal. They crept quietly through the woods and were luckily enough not to run into any zombies, however they did find Velma and Beau.


End file.
